Engineering recipes
‹‹ Engineering Recipes used in Engineering are also called schematics. All schematics are used by Engineers to learn to craft items; many of which are taught by Engineering trainers. Schematics given as a reward for completing an Engineering quest, found as loot or purchased from a vendor are usually named in the format of Item. E.g., "Schematic: Hyper-Radiant Flame Reflector". =Engineering Recipes= Schematics may be learned from a variety of sources as listed below. Recipes learnable from Engineering Trainers Engineering trainers teach these schematics: Burning Crusade: Recipes gained from Engineering Quests Engineering quests reward or make available for purchase these schematics: During the Lunar Festival: From elsewhere: *140 Minor Recombobulator (from Gnomeregan, also a Limited sale recipe) *160 Discombobulator Ray (from Gnomeregan, also a Boss drop) *185 Flash Bomb (from , also a Boss drop) *190 SnowMaster 9000 (from a quest during the Feast of Winter Veil) *250 Snake Burst Firework (from a vendor in Feralas after 2 quests) *250 Tranquil Mechanical Yeti (from ) *275 Steam Tonk Controller (from Darkmoon Faire) Burning Crusade: *305 Zapthrottle Mote Extractor (from ) Loot These schematics may be found as loot: Burning Crusade: *325 Crashin' Thrashin' Robot - BOE World Drop *355 Rocket Boots Xtreme - BOP, Mekgineer Steamrigger in The Steamvault *360 Khorium Scope - BOP, Sunfury Bowman *360 Felsteel Boomstick - BOP, Doomforge Engineer *360 Hyper Vision Goggles - BOP, Mo'arg Weaponsmith *375 Ornate Khorium Rifle - BOE World Drop *375 Stabilized Eternium Scope - BOP, Attumen the Huntsman, Karazhan Vendors These schematics are available for purchase from vendors: *120 Lovingly Crafted Boomstick *125 Gnomish Universal Remote (also a Boss drop) *140 Minor Recombobulator (also an Engineering quest reward) *150 Blue Firework *150 Green Firework *150 Red Firework *155 Ice Deflector *165 Goblin Jumper Cables (also a Boss drop) *180 Accurate Scope *200 EZ-Thro Dynamite II *200 Gnomish Cloaking Device (also a Boss drop) *200 Mechanical Dragonling *210 Deadly Scope *230 Deepdive Helmet *250 Mithril Mechanical Dragonling *260 Gyrofreeze Ice Reflector *260 Thorium Grenade *260 Thorium Widget *275 Masterwork Target Dummy *275 Powerful Seaforium Charge *275 Thorium Tube *285 Delicate Arcanite Converter *300 Bloodvine Goggles *300 Bloodvine Lens Burning Crusade: *325 Fel Iron Toolbox *335 Adamantite Shells *335 Adamantite Scope *335 White Smoke Flare *340 Cogspinner Goggles *350 Ultra-Spectropic Detection Goggles *350 Adamantite Rifle Gnome Engineering Recipes These schematics require specialization in Gnome Engineering to learn. *205 Gnomish Shrink Ray *205 Plans: Inlaid Mithril Cylinder *205 Lil' Smoky *210 Gnomish Goggles *210 Gnomish Net-o-Matic Projector *215 Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt *225 Gnomish Rocket Boots *230 Gnomish Battle Chicken *235 Gnomish Mind Control Cap *240 Gnomish Death Ray *260 Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan *260 World Enlarger *265 Alarm-O-Bot Burning Crusade: *325 Gnomish Flame Turret *340 Gnomish Poultryizer *350 Nigh-Invulnerability Belt *350 Ultrasafe Transporter - Toshley's Station *375 Gnomish Battle Goggles *375 Gnomish Power Goggles Goblin Engineering Recipes These schematics require specialization in Goblin Engineering to learn: *205 Goblin Construction Helmet *205 Goblin Mining Helmet *205 Goblin Mortar *205 Recipe: Goblin Rocket Fuel *205 Goblin Sapper Charge *205 Pet Bombling *225 Goblin Rocket Boots *230 Goblin Bomb Dispenser *235 The Big One *240 Goblin Dragon Gun *245 Goblin Rocket Helmet *260 Dimensional Ripper - Everlook *265 Goblin Jumper Cables XL Burning Crusade: *325 The Bigger One *340 Super Sapper Charge *350 Dimensional Ripper - Area 52 *350 Goblin Rocket Launcher *375 Foreman's Reinforced Helmet *375 Foreman's Enchanted Helmet Category:Game Terms Category:Engineering Category:Recipes Engineering recipe